


Bliss

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: The Time They Need [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s floating in an ocean of bliss. (Post-series, non-epilogue compliant)<br/>Thanks to recycledfaery for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Niennanou who wanted Michael/Sara, Lincoln using someone else’s tooth glass and a PG-13 rating

He’s floating in an ocean of bliss.

\- - - - -

To put it more mundanely, he’s floating in the Caribbean Sea, stretched out on the blue and green air bed that’s drifting near the immaculately white _Christina Rose_ , an orange colored glass of juice in his hand, dark glasses on his nose, and wearing nothing but red swimming trunks – no long sleeved shirt, thank God. Between the blue grey lines of the tattoo, his skin is taking on a golden shade. He’s a living ad for Kodak. Or Fuji. Something like that.

He can hear them. Sara on the ship’s deck, Lincoln swimming around the air bed and making it shift each time he comes a bit too close or dives under it. If his brother makes him fall into the water, he’s going to... he’s going to... do something. He’ll think of something.

“I’ve already told you I don’t want you to do that!”

The way Sara’s voice reaches them, loud and clear, he’d bet she’s bent over the ship’s rail, her hands cupped round her mouth.

“She’s talking to you,” he tells Linc. She’s necessarily talking to Lincoln because, as Michael had discovered just a couple of hours ago, there is nothing that Sara doesn’t want _him_ to do. But he will avoid those thoughts now.

“Huh?” Lincoln asks.

A faint _splash_ lets him now that Sara’s just dived into the sea. The air bed teeters a bit, but if he falls into the water because of Sara... it’s totally different if _Sara_ makes him fall into the water. He has this mental picture of her, all iridescent with tiny droplets of water, her skin smooth and salty, her body sliding against him... around him... under him... on him...

He clears his throat and shifts on the air bed.

“My tooth glass,” she explains with annoyance when she comes back to the surface near them. “I’ve already told you that I don’t want you to use my tooth glass.”

And here, Michael muses, Linc’s mistake is that he tries to argue instead of apologizing and promising it won’t happen again.

“You let Michael use it.”

“Michael rinses it after he’s used it.”

“That’s right,” Michael confirms, “I rinse it after I’ve used it.”

“Traitor,” Linc grumbles.

Michael lazily lifts up an eyelid.

“Come again?”

“Moreover,” Sara adds, “Michael and I have ways of exchanging different bodily fluids. The tooth glass is only one of them.”

He lifts up the other eyelid... all right, actually, he opens his eyes wide behind the sunglasses. Wasn’t that retort a bit...

“Urgh!” Lincoln grumbles and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Then for good measure, he sinks a bit, fills his mouth with water and spits it back in a small spurt that misses Sara by barely a few inches.

... even totally inappropriate?

“That was just gross, Sara!” Linc protests. “A nice woman like you...”

Oh, that’s not going to work.

“It’s less gross than my glass covered with your toothpaste. I’m a nice woman who worked for three years as a doctor in a state penitentiary. Believe me, nothing you could see and hear in Fox River can compete with what _I_ saw and heard.”

The challenge stings enough so that he’s competitive instead of wise – in other words, this is Linc, Michael thinks while gulping down his orange juice – and he asks, “Oh, wanna bet?”

“No,” Michael cuts them off. “No, thank you. If the tooth glass is really such an issue, I’ll put together a plan and a few rules for its use,” he offers sarcastically. “There is no reason we can’t work this...”

To be honest, he’s only half surprised when Linc grabs the air bed by an end, Sara by the other, and together they tip him into the water. It’s usually how these conversations end. For a reason he doesn’t get, the only thing that his girlfriend and his brother appreciate more than a good argument, is to gang up on him.

He lets himself sink, sink into the clear and tepid water and then, when it starts getting darker and cooler, he pushes on his arms and swims up. He spots Sara’s legs, holds on to her waist and kisses her belly. He drags her down with him, under the water, and kisses her again, on the lips this time around. She tastes like sugar and salt together and he thinks he could stay like that for hours. If their bodies didn’t need oxygen. He can feel her smiling and sliding against him. Right. This is exactly what he was talking about, earlier.

When they come back to the surface, Linc has retrieved the air bed – but not the glass Michael has been using to drink his juice: it’s probably lost for good – and he grabs the sunglasses that are drifting within his reach.

“You know what?” he sighs with resignation. He puts the glasses on. “You can have the boat for a while if I can keep the air bed.”

“On our next call, I’m totally buying you a tooth glass,” Michael offers generously.

Isn’t he a considerate little brother?

He swims in the Caribbean Sea, towards his and Sara’s cabin aboard the _Christina Rose_ , Sara right ahead of him, Linc lying on the air bed right behind them.

\- - - - -

To put it more symbolically, he swims in an ocean of bliss.

-End-


End file.
